


Return of the Wizboy

by StrangerInAStrangeLand



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Kyle is really depressed now, M/M, based on the Adult Kyle picture, future!fic, my entire life has been building up to writing fanboy and chum chum fanfiction again, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInAStrangeLand/pseuds/StrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: 11 years later, Kyle is invited back to Galaxy Hills to attend the 1st Annual Middle School Reunion. When he arrives in his hometown, he ends up falling face first down memory lane, and gathering the courage to face the future.
Relationships: Chum Chum/Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum), Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Return of the Wizboy

**Author's Note:**

> i had waaaaay more fun writing this than i've ever had writing anything else in the past 3 months lol. quarantine's really forcing me to break writer's block by writing what actually makes me happy.

**_August 12, 2025_ **

**_8:40 PM_ **

**_Two Days Until The Reunion_ **

Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason left his Sanctum in the heart of Cluster Fields. He left the Griffin at home -- no need to make a scene. His broom would suffice this time. 

He strapped his luggage underneath the rim of his stick. Nothing too heavy, just enough for a 2 nights stay. He took off once the sun had set and no one would notice him leave. He wasn't in the right mental space to be bombarded with questions at this point. He'd been on the verge of a panic attack ever since he got the letter 2 months ago: 

_ Kyle the Conjurer, _

_ You are invited to the 1st Annual Galaxy Hills Jr. High Reunion. Feel free to drop by to collect any items that might have been confiscated during your class periods. Or to "enjoy" yourself for some reason.  _

_ Sincerely, Galaxy Hills Jr. High Committee  _

_ (P.S. We'll have free snacks.)  _

Galaxy Hills. He hadn't been there in years. And yet, it lingered at the back of his mind every day. A town filled with recklessness and annoyance. A school he was forced to attend after his (unjust) expulsion. 

He had no idea why he was invited. He had left Galaxy Hills the moment he finally got back into Milkweed. He wanted to suppress all those irritating memories, those torturous experiences...

...the admittedly fun adventures, the feeling of being free and accepted for once...

He wanted to forget all of that. But he never did. 

He graduated from Galaxy Hills Jr. High. Guess that was enough to warrant a reunion invitation. 

It didn't matter now. He could've just rejected them or make up an excuse, but he chose to go. Now, if you asked him why, he wouldn't have a concise answer. He could lie and say he was coming to retrieve an old toy that got taken away (which even then he wouldn't care about anymore). He could be completely haughty and say he was hoping everyone would bow to his feet when he entered the room. Or he could say something vague like "I wanted to tie up loose ends." 

Why was he thinking so much about this? Galaxy Hills wasn't a town that warranted thinking. It was just a town where all you needed to do -- was do.

No thinking, just do. Just ride. Ride Galaxy Hills and don't think about anything else. 

Oh, how he yearned for a completely thoughtless 2 days. 

* * *

**_11:50 pm_ **

Kyle arrived at Galaxy Hills when everyone was fast asleep, luckily. All the shops were closed and every door was locked. 

The streets were somewhat beautiful at night, Kyle had to admit. When the town was completely silent, a peaceful ambience filled the air. He took a few minutes to look around the town, mentally comparing each building to his childhood memory. 

The comic book shop down the street -- Oz Comix, he believed it was called --looking spic and span as of late. Never entered it (wouldn't be caught dead reading a childish comic book), but he constantly saw those two ninnies hanging out with the loaf that ran it. From the outside it was constantly dusty and unpolished from his point of view, but it seemed that it had gotten better overtime. 

The Frosty Mart, another place where those two nitwits would constantly "chillax" at. He remembers a few of those frozen smoothies he had, absurdly sweet and disgustingly cold. He couldn't get through one without almost vomiting. Like the comic book shop, a few renovations have been made, including a new sign: "Under New Management". Huh, maybe those idiots gor a job after all. 

His old Mansion, his residence when he attended Galaxy Hills, which his family soon sold once he got re-accepted. He had to admit, it was a very nice house for the time being...but it got lonely at times. Even after upgrading from Mansion to Sanctum, it's not gotten any better.

No thoughts, just action. 

He finally flew into the one building that wasn't closed: the Galaxy Hills Motel. He got off his broom and entered the automatic doors.

"I believe I reserved a room," he told the desk clerk, handing him his confirmation papers.

The clerk, a wide man not too older than him, examined the paper and nodded. He handed him his room key.

Kyle nodded. "Thank you." 

The clerk smiled and nodded back. "Wah." 

Kyle grabbed his broom and luggage and walked to his room. He slid the room key, entered the door, and immediately through his suitcase across the room. 

After a long few hours of brooming, all he could do was fall onto his bed and stare at the ceiling. 

It felt the same as his old Mansion. It felt the same as his current Sanctum. Completely, utterly lonely. 

It was hard to feel homesick when you didn't have a home to feel sick for. 

He placed his arms onto his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Hello, Galaxy Hills." 

* * *

**_August 13, 2025_ **

**_7:30 AM_ **

**_One Day Until The Reunion_ **

Kyle didn't wake up late. It's not like he liked being an early bird, he just couldn't will himself to sleep in. Once he was awake, he was awake. 

He sat up, gazed around the motel room, and tried to prepare himself for today. Tomorrow was the reunion. Tomorrow he would be going back to Galaxy Hills Jr. High.

Tomorrow he would see those two ninnies for the first time in years. 

He got up, took a shower, unpacked his luggage, and looked out the window. Not much of a view other than the outside pool. It was claustrophobic just hiding out here. He needed space, fresh air, anything to prevent him from going crazy.

He went to the dining area and grabbed a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. Right after consuming every last bit, he set out on an ADVENTURE. 

...Well, it was more of a walk. Nothing too exciting. 

The streets weren't as crowded as they were when he was a preteen. The first thing that caught his eye was the Frosty Mart. He examined the store up and down, wondering who this "new management" could possibly be. He imagined Fanboy wearing the dumb pink-and-blue striped shirt, blue slacks, and absolutely inane Frosty Freezy Freeze headband that those two dolts inside would wear. He almost snickered -- the possibility of Fanboy with a job was hysterical! 

He continued to think over his memories of the mart. He distinctly remembered that the place only had two employees: a brainless dolt who spent his hours at the single arcade cabinet, and the neurotic store clerk that actually did his job. They rarely crossed paths. He doubted they would remember him. 

Enough reminiscing. He needed...something. He needed to enter the mart. He took a deep breath and stepped in. 

"'AY, LENNY!" A loud Boston accent rang through the store. A familiar loaf ran out of the breakroom with an armful of boxes. "WE GOT A CUSTOMER!" 

A wave of embarrassment washed over Kyle as the loaf (Bug? Bag? Boog? Boog!) slammed the boxes on the counter. Guess he wasn't so lazy anymore. 

Lenny followed suit, emerging from the breakroom with a taller tower of boxes. "Well, unFORTunately, I have all of these box-!" 

He nearly slipped on the rug behind the counter, but Boog caught him just in time. In that moment, Kyle could see an odd...intimacy between them. The way Boog gently helped Lenny up, making sure he was okay, as opposed to what he remembered of him: a slack off who would've laughed at his co-worker's mishap. Well, a lot has definitely changed since he's been gone.

"Thanks, Booregard," Lenny teased, flashing a smile. Boog rolled his eyes, amused, and slipped him a tender kiss on the lips.

A lot has definitely changed since he's been gone. 

The two suddenly remembered that Kyle was there and looked up. Lenny blushed, hiding behind his tower of boxes, while Boog scowled.

"What? We're married! QUIT STARIN'!" 

Boog bopped the counter, causing the snacks to shake a bit. Kyle raised his arms in defense. 

"I-I just wanted to buy-" his eyes quickly glazed over the snacks section, landing on a bag of plain pretzels. He grabbed the bag and slammed them next to the cash register. "These." 

Boog narrowed his eyes at him, and for a minute Kyle was scared he recognized him. But his expression instantly changed from a glare into a grin as he grabbed the pretzels

"Alright," he said, scanning the snacks. "Cash or credit?" 

Kyle wordlessly slipped him a 5 dollar bill. He watched him slowly count and recount his change. Guess he still didn't have much experience in being a cashier. 

"E-Excuse me," Kyle piped up. Boog eyed him, bringing his attention away from his money. "I saw that you were under "new management". I wouldn't suppose that a boy named Fanboy worked here, by chance?" 

"Fanboy?" Lenny spoke up, taking out packs of cups from a box. "We haven't seen that guy in weeks." 

"Yeah, I kinda miss him," Boog wrapped an affectionate arm around Lenny's shoulders. "I used to bop that kid every day. Ahh, I miss those times." 

"Sooo...." Kyle began, interrupting his nostalgic flashback. "You're not under new management?" 

"We are, idiot!" Boog yelled. "We used to be simple employees, but now, we're the bosses!" 

"And husbands!" Lenny added on. 

"Yeah, and husbands!" Boog replied just as passionately. "Oh, and there's that guy." 

Kyle turned to where the old arcade cabinet was and saw that weird robot guy with the weird accent that Fanboy used to hang out with -- Dollarnator! He was wearing a similar outfit as Boog and Lenny and waved his hand. 

Huh.

"Are ya' taking your pretzels or not?!" Boog inquired. Kyle hastily grabbed the bag and the single dollar Boog gave him as change. "See ya later, Wizboy!" 

Wizboy. He hadn't heard that name in years. 

He didn't respond as he exited the mart. Fanboy wasn't there-- where was he? 

He didn't even want the pretzels. He didn't want to go to the Frosty Mart. He wanted to see Fanboy again. But why him? Why him specifically? 

It was a simple story. He hated Fanboy, Fanboy liked him, and eventually he liked him back. Well "liked" him. But it didn't matter anymore once he got that re-acceptance letter. He had to say goodbye to Galaxy Hills. Goodbye to the only friends he ever had. 

He lost himself in his thoughts. He almost bumped into a nearby streetlight. He regained his composure and looked ahead of him. 

Oz Comix. 

Unbeknownst to anyone at Galaxy Hills OR Milkweed, Kyle had actually brought a token from his old town to Milkweed. It was a comic book Fanboy and Chum Chum had given him as a parting gift: Man-Arctica #1. He initially refused the present, but the two reasoned that they "had plenty to go around." 

And so that comic book had been kept stuffed under his mattress, only seeing light when Kyle read it late at night. It was his most well-guarded secret: he wouldn't be caught dead reading a comic book. They were silly and childish his colleagues had mused. 

It was the only comic book he had ever owned. And he had to admit, it was pretty good, if a bit cheesy at times. Some of that classic 60's charm, he supposed. He'd been meaning to try and find a way to smuggle more comic books during summer break or so, but years came and went where he did nothing but stay in his dorm. He was a Cluster Fields kid now, not a Galaxy Hills kid. He just had to accept that. 

But this wasn't about Milkweed or Cluster Fields -- this was about Fanboy. If Fanboy had a job anywhere in this town, it would be Oz Comix.

He made his way to the door, gathering his breath. He looked right, then left, then right again, as if Sigmund or any of his frien-- ahem,  _ colleagues _ \-- from Milkweed would come running down the street snapping photographic evidence at any moment. Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, Milkweed Academy Graduate, was stepping foot in a comic book shop. If he were still 12, the very thought of him being seen in a 5 feet radius of this store would bring him to hysterical tears.

He caught his hand shivering as he reached for the handle. What if Fanboy was there? What if they met up, caught up on their lives and such? What if Fanboy didn't want anything to do with him? 

No time for thoughts, just do. 

He grabbed the handle, pushed the door, and heard the jingle of a bell signaling his entrance. He was met by an endless array of comic book issues, action figures, and the like. Thousands upon thousands of useless clutter. A clerk was sitting at the cashier desk, significantly younger than the oaf that used to run the store he noted, their head shoved in-between the pages of a magazine. 

But no Fanboy. 

He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and proceeded to browse the store. Maybe he could buy something to decorate the Sanctum? But everything looked too...bright. Vibrant. 

His mind wandered yet again, this time sprouting with questions. He picked up a comic book -- would Fanboy like this? He grabbed an action figure -- did Chum Chum play with this? He flipped through a random graphic novel -- could either of them read? 

"Kyle?" A high-pitched voice suddenly asked, catching him off guard. "Kyle the Conjurer? Is that really you?" 

Kyle turned to the desk. The clerk had put down their magazine to reveal a bright face behind it. Who was she, the virtual pet girl...? 

"Yo?" 

"You remember me!" She bursted out of her seat and ran to hug him. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh my god, are you here for the reunion? I didn't think you would ever come!" 

Here she was, joyful as ever, acting as if they were close friends. It was almost like he never left. She remembered him ..how quaint. 

"Yes, I'm here for the reunion," he nodded. He looked around the room, checking for any more employees. Best not to beat around the bush this time. "Does Fanboy work here, by chance? Or that old loaf?" 

"Fanboy? No, he doesn't work here," Yo replied. "And Oz hasn't worked here since he married his true love, Annie May." 

Annie...May. 

"It's just me and my wife here." 

_ Wife?  _

Now that was a development. He could've sworn that she always had a thing for Chum Chum...though she might've grown out of it. Like how he "thought" he liked her, but just because everyone kept inquiring who he "like-liked" and he only said her name to silence them. 

Perhaps it was Lupe who was the mysterious co-boss. He knew they were close, but were they  _ that _ close? 

"Are you buying anything today?" She asked, once again a repeat of the Frosty Mart incident. He shook his head, placing the novel back on the rack. He was just wasting her time at this point.

"No, I just wanted to know if Fanboy worked here," he said, sheepishly. Wait. Sheepishly? What was so sheepish about it? He was his...childhood acquaintance. He had every right to want to know where he was. 

But Yo didn't think the same. A huge, all-knowing grin spread out across her face. She squealed.

"Ooooh~" she sang, childishly. Guess things haven't changed that much. "You wanted to see Fanboy huh?" 

Kyle felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He crossed his arms, putting on his haughtiest expression. 

"And why do YOU care?" He asked, being just as immature as her. 

"Becauuuuuse..." she poked a finger into his chest. "You  _ LIKED~ _ him!" 

_ WHAT?!  _

Kyle shook his head. "No I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." 

"Did not."

"Did  _ too!" _

He groaned, readying his wand. Maybe he could portal himself away from this conversation. Or away from this town. 

"It was so obvious," Yo continued. "Well, at least to me. I mean, you always hung out with him, specifically. And even though you called him annoying, you clung onto him like a puppy!" 

"Whatever!" Kyle retorted. "I do not need you telling me who I did or did not like!" 

"Fine, have it that way," Yo replied in mock-snottiness. She went back to her desk, and Kyle went to leave the shop. But as he was about to open the door, he couldn't ignore the feeling of his heart dropping. 

Dead ends everywhere. 

"But just so you know," Yo chimed in right before he exited. "He  _ will _ be at the reunion." 

Kyle looked over his shoulder. He wordlessly tipped his head at her and opened the door.

"He misses you." 

He pauses, taking in her words. They were truthful - not taunting or teasing. No intention to spark some sort of emotion out of him. Just a simple fact. 

Fanboy missed him. Misses him. Currently.

"Thank you," Kyle said at last. And with that, he walked out of the shop. 

He breathed in the fresh air and continued walking down the sidewalk. His thoughts continued buzzing through his brain like birds pecking at worms. 

He hated this town. Well, he didn't hate it, per se. He was enjoying his time. It wasn't completely unbearable. But he was frustrated. Why could he find everyone except Fanboy? 

He walked, reminiscing their time together all those years ago. The forged notes, the toy mission, the heroes vs. villains debacle...it was, dare he say it, fun.

Ugh. Even thinking about the word made him gag. 

Life wasn't fun. Life wasn't about having fun. Life was about power. Gaining power, controlling power, abusing power. Everyone else at Milkweed soaked up this philosophy like sponges - why couldn't he do the same? 

But just as he was about to give up his venture, he stumbled upon one last familiar sight - his old mansion. 

He stared at it, noticing its diminished luster. It was unlikely that anyone was inhabiting it, but who knows? Maybe one of his friends bought out. Maybe one of his friends refurbished it, made it new. Hell, maybe one of his friends was squatting there. 

The possibilities were endless. Kyle's heart raced and his hand shivered as he reached toward the handle. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, heard the squeak of the door opening, and...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Just a collection of dust bunnies, cobwebs, and mothballs. His beloved antiques were completely gone, leaving the front room barren. 

There was an aura of lonely bitterness in the air. Or maybe that was just him. Maybe it never left him when he moved out. 

He didn't know why he was lingering. He was just standing in the doorway, looking around at what once was. His parents had warned him not to get too attached since they expected him to return to Milkweed soon. Guess that was another way he failed them. 

His hands were shaking again. His breaths were increasing. He stumbled backwards, unable to look at the empty room anymore, and slammed the door behind him. Here he was, almighty Milkweed Graduate Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, panicking upon opening a door. 

What a disgrace. 

He needed a break, he decided. That was it for adventuring. He needed to take a nap. 

He walked all the way to the motel, struggling to suppress his thoughts on the way back. He didn't greet the clerk, nor any of the other employees, and practically raced to his room. 

Slide. Click. Open. Fall. Sleep. 

Sleep. Don't dream, sleep. 

Sleep. 

_Sleep._

* * *

He woke up again at 6:30 PM. He grabbed dinner downstairs, took a shower, and went back to sleep. 

His night was completely dreamless. 

* * *

**_August 14, 2025_ **

**_9:30 AM_ **

**_The Reunion_ **

Huh. That was weird. He slept in. 

For a moment he hoped he had slept for the entire day. Then at least he'd have an excuse for not going. He was broom-lagged, he'd say. He could retreat to his Sanctum and ignore everyone that tried to get in touch with him. Everything would be back to normal. 

The phone rang. When he answered, a chipper (but unfamiliar) voice rang through his ear. 

"Happy August 14th! Today we are offering a deal on hot oatmeal at our breakfast bar because of this wonderful August 14th! Oh boy, do I so enjoy the 14th day of this August month." 

He hung up. The message continued through voicemail. 

"My, it is a wonderful day for a terribly awkward high-school reunion. Lucky for me, I'm not going to one of those. I'm staying in the comfort of this lonely motel room, away from the world, and any old friends who I may or may not have unrequited feelings f-" 

Kyle zapped the phone to smithereens. He'll pay for it when he leaves. 

He sat at the foot of his bed, letting the light linger in his motel window. Well, no point in trying to escape faith now. 

Time to seize the elfing day. 

* * *

**_10:30 PM_ **

After 13 hours of sitting in his motel room and brooding, Kyle finally cruised over to Galaxy Hills Jr. High for the main event. 

He stood outside the entrance, alone, staring at the beautiful balloon decorations. A banner was hung above the doors, screaming "WELCOME BACK!" in his face. 

Time to face the music. 

He stepped into the school, the memories rushing back into his mind. All those lessons, those recess sessions, those mini-adventures. The decorations followed him continuously down the hall, though it was completely barren of people. That was, however, until he entered the cafeteria...

The cafeteria was packed. 

All the tables were pushed aside. The lights were dimmed, as if it were a typical school dance. There was a simple snack and punch bar along the walls. A disco ball lit the floor, while various old students danced in the center. 

Kyle stood and watched them enjoy themselves. It felt just like middle school again. He was an outsider, a loner. 

"Kyyyyyle!!!" 

He turned his head and saw Yo rushing over to him, carefully trying not to wrinkle her tuxedo. 

"Yo!" He exclaimed with a genuine grin. She always lit up the room. He didn't mind her company. "Where's Lupe?" 

"Huh?" 

"Your wife?" Kyle elaborated. Why was she looking at him like he was crazy? "Aren't you-"

He was cut off by a howling laugh. 

"What? No!" She said, continuing to laugh. A wave of embarrassment washed over Kyle. "Me and Lupe? Please, she never cared about girlfriends or boyfriends. She's over there." 

She gestured to the punch bowl, where Lupe and Fankylechum were catching up. 

"Then...who's your wife?" 

"Oh, Chums?" Yo said. "She's over there, silly!" 

She pointed to the dance floor, where a woman with a brown ponytail and a mask covering her eyes was dancing...wait...

"Chum Chum?" He whispered, still looking at the woman. 

"She goes by Chums now," she explained. "We started dating in high-school, she told me she wanted to be my girlfriend instead of my boyfriend, and well, here we are." 

She looked down at her drink and smiled lovingly, enjoying her trip down memory lane. Kyle glanced at Chums, then back at Yo with mild jealousy. He wanted to follow her there. He wanted to dip into her mind -- Chums' mind, Fanboy's mind, everyone's mind -- and have those memories. 

"We missed you, Kyle," She said. She turned to him and smiled. "We were sad when you left. You should've visited!" 

"Yeah. Maybe I should've," he thought aloud. He looked around the cafeteria again. He could've kept all of this, but he chose against it. It was fun to think about what could've been, though. He looked back at the dance floor, looking for a familiar face. "So where's-"

He turned back to Yo, only to be met with a pair of all-too-familiar eyes, masked by a purple face. 

"-Fanboy..." 

"Kyle!" Fanboy smiled, wrapping his arms around the wizard. "You remember me!" 

Kyle instinctively hugged him back, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his face. He met eyes with Yo, who gave him a thumbs up before making her way to the dance floor. 

"How have you been, old buddy?" Fanboy asked, breaking the hug. 

Kyle examined him. He was still as lanky as ever, but he at least had enough common sense to not wear his underwear over his tuxedo pants. Though that quirk was admittedly charming, if in a silly way. 

"Oh, uh-" Kyle tried to remember what he'd accomplished in the past 11 years. 

He graduated from Milkweed, he found fame and fortune beyond his wildest dreams, he was currently living in a gargantuan Sanctum...

"I bought pretzels the other day," he said with an awkward smile. "At the Frosty Mart." 

His smile was immediately met with a wide grin. Kyle missed that grin, he had to admit. 

"Thanks for reminding me! I need to go there afterwards." 

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. He tried thinking of a topic, but his mind was bringing up nothing this time. 

"How long has it been?" Fanboy asked suddenly. "A century?" 

"It's been 11 years," Kyle replied, a pang of sadness piercing his gut. It felt weird to say it out loud. 

"11 years too long," Fanboy said. "Chums and I tried to sneak into Milkweed one night, buuuut we accidentally set off the guard dogs. And the guard griffins. And the guard piranhas."

Kyle hazily remembered the sound of barking outside his window one night. So THAT was what happened... 

"We didn't have guard piranhas..." he said, confused. 

Fanboy paused, his smile depleting. He pursed his lips, trying to remember the incident in full detail. 

"...That MIGHT explain why I have to get a tetanus shot every year." 

Kyle snortled. 

"Ninny." 

It was weird. 11 years without keeping in touch, and yet Fanboy was talking to him as if they've talked every day. 

"I missed you," Fanboy said, out of the blue. "We all have!" 

"Yes, I've heard," he nodded. He clasped his hands together, allowing himself one small confession. "I appreciated the going away party you set up. Though I would've liked it more if you didn't hide live chickens in the cake." 

"That was to remind you of the time you had chicken pox."

"I know." He rolled his eyes. 

He crossed his arms, looking away from Fanboy. Fanboy's smile faltered ever so slightly. It was subtle, but it was enough to make Kyle feel ashamed. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he needed to be nicer. 

"I liked your comic book." 

Fanboy's eyes widened. 

"You read it?" 

Of course he did. But he couldn't say that. He shrugged, trying to brush it of

"I glanced at it in my spare time," he said. "The art is nice, but the storyline was atrocious." 

In typical Fanboy fashion, he disregarded the second part and jumped straight to the positive. 

"I have more if you want to borrow any!" 

Kyle looked at him and his bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back ever so slightly. His heart skipped a beat...wait...oh no. 

He  _ liked _ him. Great, he  _ liked him!  _

Why? Because he was nice to him? Because he accepted him for who he was? Because he helped him and stuck by him no matter what? 

This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He couldn't catch feelings again! Not after spending 11 years without seeing Fanboy! Besides, he was sure Fanboy wouldn't reciprocate after all these years. It was pointless to act on his feelings now. So, he buried them. 

"N-No," Kyle deflected. "I wouldn't be able to return them to you anyway, I live in Cluster Fields now." 

"Well, you could just visit!" Fanboy replied excitedly. "Of course, if you can find some time away from your adoring fans. It must never get boring at your house, huh?" 

Yeah...never boring at his house...his large, empty Sanctum with just him and his relics... 

"Haha, yeah..." Change the topic, change the topic. "Speaking of houses, is that ratty Water Tower still up?" 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I still live there!" 

Kyle was happy to hear that, at least. 

"Chums moved out after marrying Yo, so I have a spare bed, but we hang out all the time!" 

Kyle let the silence linger for a bit. But then a question erupted from him. 

"Where have you been?" He asked at last. "I flew in yesterday. I searched all over Galaxy Hills trying to find you, but I-" 

"Woah, woah, woah," Fanboy cut him off. "Why were you trying to find me?" 

Deflect. "I looked at the comic store and the Frosty Mart, but you weren't there."

Fanboy looked at him, still searching for an answer to his own questions. When he realized he wouldn't be getting one, he (surprisingly) took a long time to think of his own response. 

"I've been..doing stuff," he rubbed the back of his neck. Kyle listened intently. "A lot of stuff. I've tried painting, mountain climbing, horseback riding, competitive yodeling, joining a boy band--"

"I thought you wanted to be a superhero," Kyle  interrupted. Fanboy looked at him, surprised. Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze. "You'd make a good one." 

He chuckled. "Well, I thought about it, but after graduation, Chums decided to stay in Galaxy Hills with Yo, and I didn't want to do it without her." 

Kyle blinked. "And you're okay with that?" Wasn't becoming a superhero his dream? 

"Yeah!" He answered without hesitation. "But I have a roof, I live near the best Frosty Freezy Freeze place in the world, and I see my best friends every single day!" 

He paused, looking directly into Kyle's eyes. The both of them blushed at this sudden connection. 

"Well, almost all my best friends…" Fanboy reiterated. "I'm  _ happy _ . Aren't you?" 

Kyle didn't know how to answer. Fanboy could tell. 

Their conversation was cut off by the music ending. Everyone looked to the front of the cafeteria to the DJ. 

"Okay, everyone, that was the last song or, like, whatever. You can go home now." 

Wow. End of the reunion already. Fanboy and Kyle looked at each other, neither of them moving to exit the school just yet. 

"Well," Kyle said, breaking the silence. "That was abrupt." 

"It's our first reunion, give us a break," Yo made her way to the two boys. She held a microphone to her mouth. "Make sure to grab your goodie bags on the way out!" 

"Well, I'm off to the Frosty Mart," Fanboy said, turning to leave. "You wanna come with me?" 

Of course he'd like to go with him. Of course he'd like t- _love_ to. He'd love to hangout with him. But he couldn't-- his time in Galaxy Hills was up. He had to leave for Cluster Fields by midnight. 

"I can't," Kyle sighed. He looked at the floor, trying not to notice Fanboy's smile drop. "I'm going back to my house." 

He didn't have it in him to say he was going home. He couldn't lie to him. 

Fanboy looked at him as if he were begging him to stay here, but he stayed quiet. For once in his life, he was speechless. 

"Oh," he muttered simply. "Okay. So..." 

Kyle looked up at him. "So..." 

The two let the awkward silence linger for a few moments as the cafeteria emptied. Then, they were alone. Kyle wanted to hold his hand, or tell a joke, or pull him into a dance, anything to make him smile. But before he could, Fanboy turned around. 

"I'll catch you later," he said with a false smile. 

Kyle scowled. He missed his chance. 

"Right," he replied, turning the other way. He tried to sound detached from his words, as if it would make them any less painful to say. "Catch you later." 

* * *

**_11:05 PM_ **

Kyle checked out of the motel without a moment of hesitation. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to ignore the travesty of tonight. 

Well, it could've been worse. The school could've exploded or be burned down by some inexplicable fire. But even then, an event like that would've saved him the awkwardness of talking to his childhood…

_ Crush.  _

Oh well. Back to solitude. 

He took an evening stroll through the streets of Galaxy Hills. He looked up at the night sky, taking in the starry display of his temporary home one last time. Maybe he'd visit again in 5 years. Maybe not. 

He was prepared to take off on his broom and leave the past behind for good. And then he passed by the Frosty Mart. 

"Fanboy?" 

Outside the entrance, the young man was leaning against the wall, slurping on a bright pink Frosty Freezy Freeze. He thought he was joking. 

Fanboy paused his slurping and turned to face Kyle. 

"Kyle? You're still here?" 

He lifted his suitcase. 

"I had to grab my stuff from the motel." 

Fanboy looked at the suitcase with a disappointed expression. Disappointed. Huh. That was a first. 

"Soooo, you're leaving?" He said.

Kyle nodded solemnly.

"So soon?" 

"It's just-" 

Kyle tried to think of a good explanation. 

_ I can't tell you I like you. I want to leave in disappointment sooner rather than later. I want to stay, but I know that could never work out.  _

_ I'm scared. I'm scared of letting myself be happy with you.  _

"I have a lot of work back at home," He eventually said instead. "Duty calls and whatnot." 

Fanboy snickered at the word. Kyle couldn't help but snicker as well. When their shared laughter died down, Fanboy pursed his lips together and went back to his drink. 

"Well, see you later." 

Kyle huffed. That laughter was the last thing the two of them would ever share. 

"See you later..." 

Kyle gave him one last lingering glance before getting onto his broom. That was it. That would be his last talk with him...ever. Just leave it behind. Don't think. 

Right before he could leave, though, a loud crackle rang through his ears. He got off his broom immediately and looked at the sky. Thunderclouds were forming, covering the stars. 

Fanboy stopped drinking again and walked up to Kyle, watching the sky grow darker. Suddenly, a drop of water fell. Then another. Then another. 

"Rain?" Both of them asked, incredulously. 

Kyle's brain started racking up thoughts. He couldn't fly in the rain. He didn't have anywhere to stay. Would the motel take him back in? No, they were already packed. He'd have to pay for an extra night--

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Fanboy run past him with a cheer, arms spread out, fully rushing into the storm. Kyle watched as he laughed at the water splashing on his skin, looking just as childish and youthful as he did 11 years ago. 

And suddenly, everything was simple. Everything was understandable. Kyle didn't overthink anymore -- in fact, he  _ didn't _ think! 

He joined him. He followed him into the rain, racing on the adrenaline that was filling his heart. He felt the water droplets race down his skin, dampening his clothes, his hair, his suitcase, everything! 

He grabbed Fanboy's hand. He pulled him into a dance, a sudden tango under the storm clouds. Step, step, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four. They stomped their feet in puddles, taking in each other's movements, and becoming one. 

Kyle cackled. No, not cackled -- he  _ laughed _ . For the first time in years, he laughed! For the first time in 11 long years, he was  _ happy!  _

He was having  _ fun!  _

Their dance ended with Fanboy's arm around Kyle's waist, dipping him under a streetlight. They looked into each other's eyes, both of their hearts racing as their faces moved closer and closer...

And then they shared a kiss. It was a quick kiss, but it was a kiss. 

Fanboy broke the romantic tension by laughing. Kyle followed him soon after. 

They danced some more. They kissed some more. They didn't care if anyone was staring. They were just living in this one happy, beautiful moment. 

As the rain started to dwindle down, the two went under the Frosty Mart's outside roof for cover. They put their foreheads together, still giggling like school children. 

"Soooo...." Fanboy began, taking his hands. "I take it you don't have a place to stay?" 

Kyle shook his head. Fanboy smiled. 

"I have a spare bed at the Water Tower." 

A chuckle escaped Kyle's lips. He wrapped his arms around Fanboy's shoulders and nodded. He pulled him into another, jovial kiss. 

"I think I'll stay the night." 

And with that, Kyle took out his wand and whisked the both of them out of the rain. 

* * *

**_November 14, 2026_ **

**_9:45 PM_ **

**_15 Months After The Reunion_ **

"...Aaaand that is how Chums and I escaped the Milkweed piranhas!" 

Yo and Chums bursted into giggles as Fanboy concluded his story. Kyle rolled his eyes as he grabbed another slice of pizza from the dish on the table. 

"Despite the fact that we didn't have any piranhas." 

"So that's why you have to get a tetanus shot every year!" Yo exclaimed. 

Fanboy nodded. He stood up, scooting out of their booth. 

"Excuse me, folks," he declared. "Ski Ball is calling my name." 

Kyle watched as Fanboy made his way towards the arcade section of the restaurant. He couldn't help but smile with bliss. 

"So how's the Frosty Mart business going, Kyle?" Chums asked. 

"It's going well," Kyle replied. "I almost got bopped into a coma for spilling a Frosty Freezy Freeze on a customer, but it's otherwise fine." 

"I heard you sold your bed." Yo added on. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, one of the beds. We cleared some space around the Tower, set up an actual kitchen, you know?" 

The three of them were interrupted by Fanboy as he returned to their table, now holding a large plush chicken in his hands. 

"Here you go, my Wizboy," he handed the prize to Kyle, who looked at it with surprise. 

"You didn't have to-" 

"But I wanted to," he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Isn't that enough?"

They continued with their conversation for another half hour, until the entire pizza was done. After splitting the bill, the four of them got up from the booth and made their way outside. 

"It was nice seeing you again, Kyle!" Chums said, grabbing Yo's hand. 

"Hope we can do this again soon!" Yo added on. The two left together. 

Kyle and Fanboy waved goodbye to the couple as they walked out of sight. When they were gone, Kyle took his hand, clicking their rings together. 

"So," Kyle smiled, conjuring up his broom. "Back to the Water Tower?" 

Fanboy returned his smile. 

"Back to the Water Tower we go!" 

The two got on the broom. Fanboy wrapped his arms around Kyle's torso as he lifted off into the sky and began soaring through a beautiful starry sky. The wind rushed through his air, filling him with intense glee. Fanboy hollered, causing Kyle to increase their speed with a jovial laugh. 

He did it. He finally won. 

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the epilogue wasn't originally planned. i was just like "oh i want a fankyle and chumyo double date at charles entertainment cheese" and my brain was like "yea let's do it"


End file.
